How Bad Does He Want It
by suzie2b
Summary: And some drama too. Do the Germans want the documents Charley's carrying more than the Rat Patrol?


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **How Bad Does He Want It?**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It was a trap and the Rat Patrol had driven straight into it. The first German patrol came at them from the cover of a dried up waterhole. Troy had signaled Tully to keep going while he and Hitch kept the Germans busy. As he sped away, the private spared a glance at the woman in the passenger seat. Not only did Tully want to keep Charley safe, it was crucial the documents she carried get to their destination at the base in Jenin.**

 **Then the second patrol appeared seemingly out of nowhere. In the back of the jeep Moffitt began to return fire. Where the first patrol had only three halftracks, this one had six. They split and quickly surrounded the jeep on three sides.**

 **In desperation Charley grabbed a machine gun from its holster and began to return fire. For a minute it looked like they'd be able to get away, but then a bullet hit Tully in the side. He tried to keep going, but he soon lost consciousness and the jeep rolled to a stop.**

 **##############################**

 **When Hitch came to a stop alongside Tully's jeep, he and Troy knew things had gone bad. Moffitt, Tully, and Charley were nowhere to be seen.**

 **Troy stared out at the desert at the tracks the halftracks had left. "Hitch, check the jeep for damage. If it's okay, we'll take it with us." He was angry at himself for not seeing the trap. "I should have known what was going on when only three halftracks came at us. And then they just broke off and turned tail without putting up much of a fight. They were after the documents and wanted us split up."**

 **Hitch put the hood up to check the engine. "There's no way you could've known the Germans would be waiting for us. They obviously intercepted the radio message from base about the documents."**

" **And that means they've broken our code. How's the jeep, Hitch?"**

" **Distributor cap is missing." Hitch went to the back and started looking through a box of parts. "Tully always carries a few spare parts." He found what he was looking and grinned. "We'll be on our way in no time."**

 **Troy questioned, "Why didn't they destroy the jeep. What's the point in just taking the distributor cap?"**

" **Maybe they hoped we'd take the time to fix it if we could."**

 **Troy nodded as thoughts swirled in his head. "Yeah, yeah. They know we'll be coming after our people. They aren't trying to stop us … they're just trying to slow us down."**

 **Hitch dropped the hood and said, "Looks good. I'll see if she'll start." He went to get into the driver's seat, and stopped when he saw a smear of blood on the side of the jeep. "Sarge, look at this."**

 **Troy hurried around and stared at the blood. "Tully's hurt." They looked at each other. "Start the jeep."**

 **Hitch got in and held his breath as he hit the ignition. It started without hesitation. "Are we going to follow the tracks?"**

" **No need to. The only thing out that way is an installation commanded by Major Baldric Simon. If they are expecting us, we're going to have to be very careful."**

 **Something just peeking out from under the passenger seat caught Hitch's eye. He reached for it and discovered that it was a strap, and attached to it was a satchel. "Hey, sarge."**

 **Troy took it. "Charley's satchel." He looked inside and was relieved to see that the package was there.**

" **She must've been able to hide it before they were taken away."**

 **Troy pushed the satchel back under the seat and said, "All right, let's shake it."**

 **##############################**

 **Charley was sitting on one of two bunks in the cell she was in. She sat with her back against the wall and Tully's head in her lap.**

 **Tully groaned as he regained consciousness. Charley wiped his face with Moffitt's ascot and said quietly, "Shh. Take it easy."**

 **Tully opened his eyes and looked at her a little dazedly. He reached up and touched her tear dampened cheek. "You okay?"**

 **Charley nodded with a slight smile. "I'm fine. I was just worried about you. You were unconscious for so long." He started to put his hand to his wounded side and she caught it say, "Leave it alone. It's stopped bleeding, but the bullet's still in there."**

 **Keys rattled just before the door opened. Moffitt was pushed inside, the look on his face telling Charley and Tully what was happening. While one guard held his rifle on them, another walked in with a medical kit and a basin of water. He set the things on the table between the bunks and said, "Wichtige Simon möchte, dass Sie sich um ihre Verwundeten." Then he pointed at Charley. "Sie kommt mit uns. Die wichtigsten Wünsche zu ihr zu sprechen."**

 **Moffitt started to argue, but Charley said, "No, Jack. If we fight it, we'll both get hurt and I'll end up going with them anyway."**

 **As she gently moved Tully's head to slide off the bunk, he caught her hand and looked at Moffitt. "Don't let them take her."**

 **Charley carefully pulled out of Tully's grip. "There's no choice. I'll be back as soon as I can."**

 **As soon as the door closed and they heard the keys in the lock, Moffitt moved to the table. He got into the med kit and brought out what he would need to fix up Tully. Moffitt moved the table closer to the bunk and sat down next to the private. He looked at the expression on Tully's face and said, "She'll be all right. Let's get you taken care of."**

 **Moffitt first gave Tully a shot of morphine, then proceeded to take the bullet out.**

 **##############################**

 **Charley was taken to an office on the second floor. She was pushed down into a chair and one of the guards stayed with her. After several minutes, an officer walked in and took his seat behind the desk. He started going through some paperwork, seeming to ignore her.**

 **Charley watched him, trying not to show the fear that was making her heart pound. Finally, after waiting in silence for a time, she asked, "Was möchten Sie mit uns?"**

 **The officer looked up at Charley and smiled. "Your German is very good, Frau Pettigrew. However, I think English would be a bit more appropriate." She gave a nod and he continued, "I am Major Baldric Simon. I am the commander of this military base. Your sergeant was not very forthcoming with the information I require. I am hoping you will be more cooperative. Because the next time he refuses to answer my questions he will not be returned unharmed."**

 **Charley repeated her earlier question, "What do you want with us?"**

" **You are a courier, are you not?"**

" **Why would you think that?"**

 **Major Simon chuckled. "Your dog tags tell me that you are a volunteer. I have surmised that you are the courier taking documents to a base to the east of this location."**

 **Charley said, "Well, you surmised wrong, major. Yes, I am a volunteer, but I'm just a secretary. I was being taken out to that base to help with typing and filing."**

 **Major Simon sighed as he stood up. "I want those documents, Frau Pettigrew. And if I am lucky, I will also get the other two rats that were accompanying you as well."**

" **Why do you insist on calling me Mrs. Pettigrew?"**

" **You are not married to the wounded Private Pettigrew? Aah, perhaps you are brother and sister then."**

 **Charley said, "It's neither, major. It's a simple coincidence."**

 **The major looked at her skeptically. "We shall see. Now, about those documents…"**

" **I was groped by one of your men. He didn't find anything."**

 **Major Simon's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Groped? That is inexcusable. I must have a talk with my men."**

 **Charley said sarcastically, "Apology accepted. Now, can I go back to the cell with my friends?"**

" **I put the three of you together because I thought you and the private were related. However, if that is not the case,** _ **Miss**_ **Pettigrew, it would be inappropriate to house you with two men." The major turned to the guard and said, "Nehmen Sie sie weg. Setzen Sie in eine Zelle."**

 **Charley was taken downstairs and locked in a cell alone. She sat on a bunk, pulled her knees up to her chest, and rested her chin on them. She wondered what was going to happen.**

 **##############################**

 **Tully had passed out before Moffitt was able to extract the bullet. The sergeant cleaned the wound as best he could before taping a bandage over it. He was concerned about the blood loss, but couldn't do anything about it. Then he covered Tully with a blanket. Moffitt put the table back in its original place and went to sit on the other bunk. He let out a tired sigh as he looked at his watch and thought, "Charley's been gone too long." He could only imagine what they were doing to her and he looked at Tully's still body across from him. "You had both better survive this."**

 **##############################**

 **Troy and Hitch made their way to the installation. The sergeant had Hitch come around and approach from the north. They were now on a rocky hill overlooking the installation and a good mile of desert between them.**

 **Hitch was staring through a pair of binoculars as he said, "Do you really think they're waiting for us?"**

 **Troy replied, "I'm sure they are. Major Simon has been after us almost as long as Dietrich has."**

" **How're we going to get in there?"**

" **We're not. We're going to have the major bring his prisoners to us."**

 **Hitch smiled. "What's your plan?"**

" **We propose a trade. Moffitt, Tully, and Charley for some documents."**

" **We can't do that, sarge. If we hand over…"**

 **Troy stopped him with a grin. "I didn't say we were handing over** _ **the**_ **documents … just** _ **some**_ **documents." He turned to start down the hill. "You sit tight and keep your eyes open while I go get things ready."**

 **At the jeeps, Troy rummaging through Tully's things and pulled out three comic books. Then he did the same with Hitch's and found two more. After he retrieved Charley's satchel and removed the thick envelope of documents, he went about setting up their little ruse. They would soon find out whether Major Simon wanted the documents more then he wanted the Rat Patrol.**

 **##############################**

 **Moffitt had been dozing when he heard Tully groan. He went to the other bunk and sat down next to the private. "Tully?"**

 **His eyes opened and he slowly looked around. "Charley?"**

" **She's not back yet."**

" **What?" Tully started to sit up with a grimace. "I don't want to think…"**

 **Moffitt stopped him, saying, "Lay still. There's nothing we can do at the moment."**

" **But she's…"**

" **Listen to me." When Moffitt knew he had Tully's full attention, he said, "Charley's a smart woman. She's handled situations like this before, just as we all have. Major Simon wants us, but he is no doubt wanting the documents she was carrying."**

 **Tully gritted his teeth against the pain in his side. "She put her satchel under the seat before we got stopped."**

" **Luckily, they weren't very thorough when they searched the jeep. They probably assumed she had them hidden on her person."**

 **Tully said angrily, "Yeah, and I saw how that German** _ **searched**_ **Charley. If I ever get my hands on…"**

 **Moffitt put a hand on Tully's shoulder. "Settle down. Let's keep our minds on the task at hand. I saw them take the distributor cap out of the jeep."**

" **Hitch will know where the spares are."**

" **I believe that was a delaying tactic on their part. A way to keep Troy and Hitch from coming after us before the Germans could get us here. Troy will know where we are and they've had plenty of time to get here. I'm sure he and Hitch will have a plan set by now to get us out." Moffitt watched Tully face for a few seconds, then asked, "How about another shot of morphine?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "No, when it's time to go I don't wanna be doped up."**

 **##############################**

 **Charley paced her cell. She knew Moffitt and Tully were just feet from her across the hall and she had no way to let them know where she was. She was worried about Tully. Charley had seen the medical supplies the German guard had brought in and hoped that Moffitt was able to help him.**

 **She sat back down on the bunk and sighed. "What's going to happen next?"**

 **##############################**

 **First Troy got some water boiling on the small stove. The steam loosened the glue and allowed him to open the envelope without tearing it. He removed the documents and placed them in Charley's satchel, keeping only the worthless title page out. With his knife, he pulled the staples from the comic books, then slit them apart so they looked like individual pieces of paper. Then he placed the title page on top and slipped it all back into the envelope. Troy sealed it up and looked at his handiwork. No one would guess it had been tampered with. Next he found a long stick and affixed grease spotted white rag to it.**

 **When he was ready Troy gave a shrill whistle and signaled Hitch to come down. He quickly explained the plan, then they each climbed into a jeep and set out.**

 **When Troy and Hitch were about midway to the installation they stopped. They were out of range for the guard's guns on the wall, but close enough to be seen on the flat landscape. Hitch took a machine gun out of its holster as Troy climbed onto the hood of the jeep and started waving the white flag slowly back and forth.**

 **It wasn't long before the gates opened and two halftracks started out in their direction. Troy said, "Okay, here they come. Let's see what happens."**

 **##############################**

 **Keys rattled and the door swung open. Armed guards were outside and a lieutenant said, "Both of you. Come with us."**

 **Moffitt helped Tully to stand and he put an arm around him to hold the weaker man up. Out in the corridor the lieutenant ordered another door opened. Charley managed to hold her emotions together when she saw Moffitt and Tully.**

 **They were loaded into the halftrack that had returned with a message for Major Simon, who was standing next to the vehicle and said, "I have decided to trade the three of you for the documents you were carrying. I suggest you do nothing foolish on the way out there." He turned to his lieutenant. "After you have concluded the trade, you will bring the documents to me in my office without delay."**

 **The lieutenant gave a salute and said, "Yes, sir." Once the halftrack had returned to where Troy and Hitch waited with the second German vehicle, he shouted to Troy, "We will release the prisoners one at a time! The third will be escorted by one of my men to collect the documents!"**

 **Troy nodded and said, "All right, let's get started!"**

 **The lieutenant pointed at Charley. "You first. Go."**

 **Nervously, she looked at Moffitt and Tully, who both gave a slight nod. Charley climbed out of the back of the halftrack and started slowly towards the jeeps, then picked up her pace as she got closer.**

 **After Charley was seated in the jeep with Hitch, the lieutenant pointed at Tully. "You next. Go."**

 **Moffitt said angrily, "He's too weak from blood loss to go alone."**

 **Tully took his arm from around Moffitt's shoulders and said, "I'll be fine, sarge." They locked eye for a moment. "See you on the other side."**

 **Tully lowered himself painfully out of the halftrack and staggered as he walked towards the jeeps. A little more than halfway he stumbled and fell to his hands and knees.**

 **Charley started to get out of the jeep, but Troy stopped her and said, "I'm going to send my man out to help him!"**

 **After a moment, the lieutenant said, "All right … but he leaves the gun behind!"**

 **Troy said, "Hitch, go."**

 **He handed the machine gun the Charley and quickly walked out to Tully. Hitch pulled his wounded friend to his feet and said, "You're nearly there, Tully. Don't give up now."**

 **Hitch got Tully settled in the other jeep and retook his place next to Charley. That's when the lieutenant shouted, "Now, you will bring the documents and give them to the man who will accompany the last prisoner to the halfway point!"**

 **Troy jumped off the jeep, showed that he had the envelope in his hand, and started walking as Moffitt got out of the halftrack and was accompanied by one German guard. Troy handed the envelope to the guard as Moffitt kept walking towards the jeeps. Then Troy and the guard both turned and went back to their vehicles.**

 **Troy climbed into the back of the jeep and said, "Let's not wait to see if they open it."**

 **##############################**

 **The lieutenant immediately took the envelope to Major Simon and said excitedly, "I have the documents, sir!"**

 **The major grinned as he took the envelope and reached for his letter opener. He carefully slit the envelope open. When he pulled the "documents" out the first thing Major Simon saw was the title page. He looked like a kid in a candy store as he said, "We've done it, lieutenant! We've got…" He started to shuffle through the pages and the smile quickly left his face. "No! No, no, no!"**

 **Page after page was filled with colorful panels of Captain America, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman fighting off bad guys.**

 **##############################**

 **Hitch led the way to a wadi about seventeen kilometers away. He and Moffitt helped Tully out of the jeep and to the blanket Charley had spread on the sand in the shade of the jeep.**

 **Tully hissed with pain as Charley opened his shirt and removed the blood soaked bandage. Troy handed a machine gun to Hitch and said, "Go up top. Make sure they aren't following." He turned to Moffitt. "Check the charts. Find the nearest field hospital."**

 **Moffitt nodded and handed the med kit to Charley. "Can you handle this?"**

 **She replied, "I'll take care of him, Jack."**

 **As Moffitt hurried away, Troy knelt and asked, "How's it going, Tully?"**

 **He gritted his teeth and said, "It's goin', sarge."**

 **With the bleeding stopped Charley was gently cleaning the wound as she asked, "Sam, you didn't really give the documents to Major Simon, did you?"**

 **Troy smiled a little, not knowing how much of her concern was for Tully and how much was for the documents. "No, Charley, what I gave him was reading material." He chuckled at the curious looks on hers and Tully's faces, then said to the private, "I owe you and Hitch some comic books."**

 **Tully smiled through the pain and said, "You didn't give him my Captain America, did you?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Wait until Hitch finds out about Wonder Woman."**

 **Tully tried unsuccessfully not to laugh and let out a soft groan as Charley sprinkled sulfa powder on the bullet wound. She said with a smile, "It was for a good cause." She gave Troy a glance as she reached for a bandage and tape. "Where did you put the real documents?"**

 **Troy replied, "Safely in your satchel. The only thing the major got was that worthless first page."**

 **Moffitt returned and said, "There's an aid station about two hours from here and over our lines." He looked at Tully. "Think you can make it that far?"**

 **The private nodded. "I'll be fine."**

 **Moffitt looked at Charley, who said, "I'll sit in the back with him. With a shot of morphine he should be all right. Just watch the bumps."**

 **##############################**

 **At the field hospital, Tully was cleaned and stitched up. He was given penicillin as a precaution, a unit of plasma, and allowed to sleep as the pain killers took hold.**

 **Charley kissed him as he drifted off and whispered, "I'll be back before you know it, love."**

 **Reluctantly, she allowed Moffitt to lead her out of the tent for some food before heading for the base at Jenin to deliver the documents.**

 **As she sat worriedly picking at her food, Troy said, "Tully's going to be find. You know that, don't you, Charley?"**

 **She nodded. "I just don't like leaving him like this. I'd rather be here holding his hand."**

" **Well, how 'bout Hitch and I take the documents to Jenin. You and Moffitt can stay here and babysit Tully."**

 **Charley smiled, knowing what Troy was doing. "As much as I want to take you up on that offer … I can't in good conscious do it. This is my mission and I intend to see it through to the end."**

 **Troy grinned. "That's the answer I wanted to hear. Hitch and I will take you to Jenin and get you back here before noon tomorrow. Moffitt will keep an eye on things while we're gone."**

 **Several hours later Tully awoke to find Moffitt sitting next to his cot. He asked groggily, "Did Charley go on to Jenin?"**

 **Moffitt smiled and looked at his watch. "Yes. In fact, they should just about be there. They'll be back here some time tomorrow morning. How are you feeling?"**

 **Tully grimaced as he shifted. "Not too bad. Only hurts when I move."**

" **You know, Tully, you have a lot to be proud of. Charley handled herself very well under tough circumstances."**

 **He smiled. "Yeah, and I couldn't be prouder. I know she was scared, but she tried her best to not let it show and to focus on what needed to be done."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I'm proud to know her and be considered her friend."**

 **Tully sighed. "Charley's my wife and best friend. She's the center of my universe and the main reason I can get through each and every day."**

 **Moffitt grinned at the look on the private's face as he thought about his wife, then said, "You should rest. I found a newspaper that's only a couple of weeks old. Would you like me to read?"**

 **Tully closed his eyes. "Thanks, sarge. Always appreciate it."**


End file.
